Grey Love
by Tranquil Kitten
Summary: Tris and Tobias never left Abnegation. The war happens, but it isn't as bad. I'm not good at summaries... xD Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, lol. This is my first story- sorry if it isn't too good! I'm not very good at summaries either... Sorry. Oh well- Enjoy!**

The knife blade dug into my hand. I felt the blood, and it made my hand warm.

My eyes flickered in between the two bowls. The grey stones, and the burning coals. I listened to the coals sizzle, and then the grey stones silence. My heart tugged, and my throat swelled up. Caleb had left. I could not leave my parents. I must stay with them.

My arm jerked, and my blood dribbled onto the grey stones, staining them.

{5 years later}

"Beatrice," my mother said, "would you like help with that dish?"

I shook my head. "No, Mother. I wouldn't want to trouble you with my duties.

She shook her head. "You wouldn't be troubling me. I want to help you."

"No, but thank you. I appreciate your concern. I might need help with the peas, though."

She smiled. "Yes, ok. Tell me when you are putting them in their dish. You do remember where we kept the pea dish, don't you?"

I nodded. "The cabinet under the sink. The container is porcelain. Your best dish."

She let out a light laugh, nodding and exiting to the living room. My father was in there, probably preparing documents for Marcus and him to discuss.

I placed the bread on the large plate, then added the prongs. I continued placing dishes on the long table, being extra careful not to spill the peas on the grey tablecloth. My eyes avoided my reflection that appeared in the porcelain of the dish.

After finishing with the food, I put plates on the table and added silverware. I heard knoching at the door. Marcus and his son must be here.

"Beatrice, please come in here!" I heard my mother call.

I did as she said, walking into the living room and opening the door.

"Hello, Beatrice! How are you?" Marcus Eaton greeted me with a smile plastered on his face.

I smiled back and said, " Thank you for asking. I'm good. How are you?"

"I am good as well. Thank you." He lightly brushed my shoulder on his way in.

Tobias Eaton, Marcus's son, gave me a small smile."How are you, Beatrice?"

I nodded. "Thank you for asking," I repeated, "I am good. How are you?"

His eyes glowed with a silent laugh. "Thank you. I am also good."

"Please, come in," I said, moving aside so he could. He walked past me, and greeted my parents.

Tobias Eaton was a handsome man. He had short and dark hair, with eyes the color of the ocean. I shook my head. I shan't think of a man that way. Not unless we are to marry.

I was a simple girl. Short, slightly curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small frame. I was built more like a boy then a girl. I looked like I had never hit puberty.

I sighed, plastered a smile on my face, and served our guests and then my family.

**Remember- it's my first story!**

**Please review.**

**~Kitt**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got two reviews already, so thank you! I am so shocked! So here's an update for ya. ;D**

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. Marcus and Tobias had just left, so I was staying to help clean up since my mother had refused help from them.

"Beatrice," my mother said quietly, "I need to talk to you about something."

I nodded, carefully placing down the bowl I was scrubbing. I followed her outside, to the front lawn. We stood on the grey sidewalk.

"I wanted to ask you how you feel about Tobias," she started nervously, "because your father seems to like him and I believe he wants you to marry him."

My breath caught. In my mind, I began screaming _no_, that I was too young, and they couldn't force me. But I knew they could. This is how things worked in Abnegation. Parents chose who you married.

I nodded. "He is kind. And he seems very selfless. I like him."

She nodded as well. "Good, good," she muttered.

I pictured him in my head. The structure on his face, his eyes, his scars, his ski- wait, scars? I hadn't thought of them. He lived in Abnegation, did he not? We did not fight here. It seemed selfish. Then why does he have scars?

"Mother," I said, "pardon my curiosity, but why does Tobias Eaton have those wicked scars on his face? Has he been in a fight recently?"

She shook her head. "That is a matter to discuss later. I honestly do not know, but I suspect something. You must never tell your father we talked of _any_ of this, alright?"

I nodded, and we went inside.

After gathering my things and bidding farewell, I began my trek home. I took the ways of the cracked sidewalk, where Caleb and I had been forced to play hopscotch to avoid falling. My eyes flickered around. No one was there. I started doing what we had when we were younger, one foot, other foot, then both feet. I continued this simple routine until I was past the jagged concrete.

"Playing games, I see." Tobias Eaton's voice appeared beside me. I jumped, nearly dropping my plastic container of peas.

He frowned. "Did I frighten you? If so, I apologize. It was not on purpose."

I shook my head, my hair bouncing slightly. "No. I was just slightly shocked, is all."

He nodded. "May I accompany you on your way home?" he asked, blinking those blue eyes of his. I couldn't help but look at the scars. They were faint, barely noticable. Then again, I was a freak afterall. Being Divergent meant I was strange. Not right. Perhaps I had super vision as well. The thought made me chuckle lightly aloud.

"Is the question funny?" Tobias asked timidly.

I blushed brightly, my cheeks becoming hot. "No. I was just thinking of something amusing. If you would like to, yes, you many accompany me on my way home."

We walked in silence until we reached my house. It was just like every other house in Abnegation. Simple.

"Thank you," I said, opening my door and standing in the threshold.

"You are welcome. Thank you for letting me accompany you," he said, "I must go. Goodbye, Beatrice."

I smiled. "Goodbye, Tobias."

I walked into my house and shut the door behind me.

**Here's an update for yooooo. **

**Thank you to everyone who gave me a review! I really appreciate them! They motivate me to post chapters.**

**Thanks again ;P**

**~Kitt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I will try to update as quickly as I can, but sometimes I will have a ton of homework and I won't be able to update as soon as you want me to.**

**Well, here's chapter 3! :D**

Tobias's POV

I walked into my quiet house. I had moved out on my 18th birthday, excited to get away from Marcus and his abuse.

Shutting the door silently, I went into the kitchen and washed my hands. Then, I grabbed a pan from my cabinet and rubbed some olive oil on it. I left it sitting for about 5 minutes, then poured some frozen peas into it. This is how my mother had prepared them.

I would give them to Beatrice as a token of my thanks for the meal. I prayed her parents had not mentioned our potential marriage. If they had, and she spoke of it to me, things might grow a bit awkward.

I mentally facepalmed. What was I doing, thinking of Beatrice in the form of marriage when we weren't even engaged yet?

After turning on the oven and placing the peas on it, I set the timer for 3 minutes. I would let them simmer, then I would throw them in a crock-pot where they would cook on low all night.

My joints hurt. Rubbing some alchol on them, I heard the time go off. _Sh*t,_ I said in my head, rushing into the kitchen and grabbing the crock pot. I poured a bit of olive oil in it then water. Finally I dumped the peas into pot and left them on the stove.

The pan _clunked_ as I put it in the sink. I scrubbed it before lathering it in soap and rinsing it. I dried it, satisfied that it was clean, and put it with the rest.

Sweat beaded on the back of my neck. I went into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes, then turned on the water. I let the steam billow and cracked open the door. This would help me not feel so claustorphobic. I put one foot in the shower, then the other, and soon I was drenched in the scalding water.

I lathered my hair as I thought of Beatrice. When she had been staring at my face, had she been looking at my scars Marcus had put there when I was smaller? The crack of his belt filled my head, and I suddenly could not breath. I rinsed my hair and washed my body quickly but thoroughly, then hopped out. I wrapped a towel around my waist, grabbed my clothes, and barged from the confinements of the bathroom.

I stumbled to the bedroom and got dressed. Then I grabbed my razor and shaved my head. It had gotten long lately. Longer then Abnegation expectations, at least.

I cut it. I cut it so it was acceptable to the others, then swept up the hair. I did not need it accumulating on my bedroom floor.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, then looked away. I shouldn't look at myself. Especially for something as selfish as looks.

I looked at the watch on my wrist. It was bleak, just like my clothing. And everything else about me.

It was about time to go to bed, so I pulled back the covers and slipped into my covers. I closed my eyes, and soon I was being pulled by the claws of slumber. I accepted it and did not resist.

I soon was snoring.

Beatrice's POV

I tied my hair in a tight, messy bun at the nape of my neck. It was wet with water. I put my robe back on quickly, then went into the kitchen. I washed the dishes and went into my bedroom. Everything was plain, as the Abnegation did not believe in decorating room as the time you spend appreciating art could be spent helping others.

I scratched my elbow, and winced when I accidentally scratched too hard. Blood seeped and dripped onto the floor. I would have to clean it later.

I grabbed a rag out of the kitchen and held it on the cut, looking for band-aids. Apparently, I did not have any.

How would I ask someone for one without seeming selfish? I could ask Mother, but Father might get angry.

_Tobias_, my mind screamed, _ask Tobias!_ I rolled my eyes, but nodded. He would not mind, would he?

Looking at my clock, I sighed. He was probably in bed. I would tie a thin rag around it, then place some cotton balls on the cut to help the bleeding. I would also put some rubbing alchol on it.

Grabbing the jar of cottonballs I kept under my bed, I placed two on the cut and wrapped a tattered rag over it. I hid it with the sleeve of my robe.

Turning off all the lights in the house, I went into my bedroom and crawled into bed. My eyes fluttered shut, and I lost conciousness.

**I hope you enjoyed that surprise Tobias POV up there ;D**

**I will update soon! Maybe tomorrow?**

**Ok, well, bye!**

**~Kitt**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 reviews :D *tear* I'm so happy! Thank you! Every single one of you! **

**Well, here's chappie four!**

**I am going to update every Friday/Saturday.**

**Tris POV**

My mind felt foggy. I cut my hand, but it felt familiar.

"I think I've already chosen," I said, looking at the crowd. They stared back at me blankly.

"Choose, honey." Mother was at my side. "Choose quickly. Hurry, Beatrice! Please! Choose who you want!"

I looked at the bowls. The sizzling coals, and the grey stones. "But I chose Abnegation," I murmured, "remember?"

She sobbed. "No, Beatrice! Choose Dauntless! You must hide your-" She whispered the last word, "-_divergence."_

I shook my head. "How do you...?"

"Hurry! Beatrice! Now!"

I swallowed, biting my bottom lip as my arm jerked.

My blood sizzled on the coals, and I realized I should've chosen this.

I jerked awake. "Mom!" I screamed. Tears welled in my eyes. What was that dream about?

I started to move my covers off of me, when a sharp pain shot up my arm. _Oh yeah, _I thought, remembering the scratch.

Getting up, I went to the bathroom to shower. As I did, I noticed the dried blood crusting on the cotton balls and on my elbow. I threw the cotton balls away, washed off my elbow, and when I was done showering I replaced the cotton balls with one that was lightly dipped in alchol.

My stomach rumbled with hunger, and I looked in my plain grey fridge. I grabbed a bowl and put a little bit of leftover bread I had. I ate it in silence, then washed my dishes and decided to visit my mother and my father.

I would need to take something, though. Looking for something I could cook them, I sighed. I couldn't make another pot of peas. That would be rude.

Choosing Day is weeks away. There isn't a special occasion for anything. That crosses out frozen chicken.

I sigh. I can go tonight, right? That'll give me time to choose. I nod. Yes, yes, tonight.

I will make some bread. It's good enough.

I grab my supplies. I mix them as needed, and pour oil onto a paper towel. I scrub it into my pan, then pour the mixuture into it. I shove it into the oven and turn it on.

As I wait for the bread to cook, I sit on the counter. My feet do not touch the ground. I swing them, smiling lightly.

I must do this for a while, because the oven beeps. I panic, jumping from the counter and opening the oven. I grab a rag, then the pan. I shut the oven and switch it off, then place the hot pan on the counter.

I blow it, then pull out my small pink, plastic fan. It is old, because they are not manufactured anymore. I found it when I was 6, and I hid it under my bed. The foam blades were lime green. The batteries were weak, but they would do.

I switched it on and let it blow the hot bread. I place the fan beside the bread, and search for my small jar of syrup. Mother gave it to me secretetly when I turned 17, as a gift of my staying. She told me to hide it from everyone, since birthdays are never celebrated in Abnegation. They are self-indulgent.

I sprinkle some over the bread to make it sweeter. It smells nice, and I switch off the fan. I hide it back in the smallest drawer, under all the rags. I also hide my syrup in the bottom cabinet, behind the pots and pans.

Placing the bread loaf on a plate, I grab my robe and pull it over my body. I grab the plate as well, then walk out the door. I walk briskly to my parents.

When I get there, I knock lightly. I hear shuffling, then my Mother appears in the doorway. She smiles and ushers me in.

"Beatrice," my father says, "it is nice to see you today."

I bow to both of them. "It is even greater to see you, my family. I have brought bread with me."

He grins. "Why, thank you! We were just talking about the beautiful bread you make."

Heat rises into my cheeks. "No, thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know how to make bread."

He does not answer- he knows I am right.

Mother bows to me. She walks with me into the kitchen, and I slice the bread for them. I place it on plates, along with a small spoonful of jelly. It is not made from real grapes, like it used to be- it is made from a gel the Amity developed for us. In some ways, they are smarter then Erudite and kinder then Abnegation.

"Andrew," my mother calls, "come eat! Beatrice has served us once again!"

His laughter floats into the kitchen. He walks in, and sits at the table. I sit after Mother, then we all join hands. I faintly remember Caleb once sitting beside me.

We say our prayer, then begin eating. The bread is good, or at least good for an inexperienced chef like me. I feel pride rising in my throat, but I swallow it. Pride is not good. It is for the Erudite and Dauntless.

I scowl at myself, and continue eating.

**Hey hey hayy :D**

**Okay... That was annoying. I apologize.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**See ya next Friday/Saturday.**

**~Kitt**


	5. Update

**Sorry. I cannot update this week due to school work and other conflicts.**

**The next chapter will be {hopefully} the longest. It will have a lot of excitement too. ;D**

**Ok. Again, I apologize.**

**By the way, do you play FeralHeart? If so, add me. My user is VintageBakeryXD. I do not like wolf-speakers. I actually ****hate**** them. Wolf-speak IS NOT LITERATE. Auds is not a word. Optics does not mean eyes. Tassel does not mean tail. STOP IT!**

**Ok... Now I'm angry. Bye.**

**~Kitt**


End file.
